


Steven Jr. Takes A Selfie (pictures)

by look_turtles



Series: Steven Jr. Pictures [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Jr. takes a selfie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Jr. Takes A Selfie (pictures)

Steven Jr. Takes A Selfie


End file.
